ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Big Shot
Big Shot is an alien that appears on Earth-68. He first appears in John Smith 10: Ancient Times. His DNA base is Big the Cat, though he isn't a cat in this story. Appearance Big Shot is a big, purple cat, with dark purple stripes all over his body. The fur on his stomach is white, as is the fur around his mouth. He has big pointed ears. He's wearing sandels and a belt. He has green eyes and has the Omnitrix symbol on his chest. Powers and Abilities Big Shot's main power is enhanced durability, able to take powerful attacks without any apparent harm. He is immune to poison, and resists standard energy, like lightning and fire. He can use his big stomach to "suck" in fists, trapping the foe to be attacked. He has enhanced strength, and enhanced jumping, combined giving him a powerful belly flop. He can also bounce off his stomach to get his jump. Despite his size, he can move quickly by rolling and bouncing off his stomach, where he initiates quick attacks. He has enhanced hearing, able to detect where an enemy is by the sound of their voice. His body is buoyant, and he can float on water. He is resistant to mind control and forms of attraction, not being affected by a beautiful cat woman. Weaknesses Big Shot is slow, walking being his fastest speed. If hit from behind, he will stumble forward, though this doesn't seem to do much damage to him. He is weak to pure energy attacks, such as rays of light. Dimension 1 (John Smith 10) Appearances John Smith 10: Ancient Times *Defending a City (first appearance) *The Flames of Disaster *Raging Waters Spacewalker *Go! Part 1 (first re-appearance) Kingdom Hearts *Castle of Dreams Omniverse By John * The Frogs of War Part 2 (John Smith 10) (first re-appearance) * Catfight (John Smith 10) By Puppet John * Battle of the Omnitrices Part 3 Dimension 13 (Kingdom Hearts) Big Shot is used by Kairi in the Kingdom Hearts dimension. Kingdom Hearts By Kairi * Kairi (episode) (first re-appearance) * Door to Darkness (unintentional transformation; intended alien was Chromastone) * Birth at Twilight * Enchanted Dominion * Castle Oblivion * Beauty and the Beast * Organization XIII Part 2 Omniverse By Kairi * Last Stand on Primus Dimension 777 (John Smith 10: Final Fantasy) Big Shot first appears in the North Crater. It is captured by Gwen. Appearances In Wild *Through the Tunnels Summoned by Gwen *Phantom's Wrath Part 2 (materia destroyed) By John *Phantom's Wrath Part 3 Big Man (John 23: Megaman) Big Man is the version of Big Shot that appears in Dimension 23, used by Megaman. He wears the Mega-Tech armor below his waistline and belt, and has the Mega Buster for his left fist. Appearances * Special Zone Splash Dimension 763 (Omnimania) Big Shot is an alien that is available to several characters. By Kairi * The Transmogrification of Xion Trivia *The name "Big Shot" is based off the phrase refering to people as big shots. **This makes him the third alien of John Smith to have "Big" in its name. The others are Big Chill and Way Big. *Despite his slow speeds, he can travel fast by bouncing off his stomach. (Dioga beta (Wall - Blog - ) 16:55, June 28, 2013 (UTC)) Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Male Aliens Category:Purple Aliens Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Durability Aliens Category:Dioga beta Category:Earth-68 Category:John Smith 10 Category:JSXFF Category:John 23: Megaman Category:Omnimania Category:Free Usage